1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a syringe assembly, and more particularly, concerns a combined syringe and hub therefor adapted to meet in a snap-fit relationship, for obtaining a juncture with functional integrity that need not be separable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many syringes in use today for a variety of medical or clinical purposes are designed without a needle permanently attached. In these syringes, the barrel may be tapered at its distal end so that the hub of a needle assembly may be attached thereto. One widely known connection of this sort is the LUER-LOK (Registered Trademark of Becton, Dickinson and Company, Paramus, N.J.) connection which allows the needle to be readily attached to the syringe by a twisting movement. This type of attachment of needle to syringe is advantageous inasmuch as different size needles may be attached to many of the different types of syringes which provide the LUER-LOK connection. Other screw-type closures have been known for making this connection between needle and syringe.
Although the twist or screw-type closures between needle and syringe perform more than satisfactorily, ways to improve performance of the closure and minimize expense of fabrication are still being sought. The present invention is directed toward the achievement of these two sought after objectives.